This invention is generally directed to head supporting pillows and, more particularly, to a therapeutic muscle tension relieving pillow for treating headaches.
Tension produced in cervical muscles has been linked to the onset of headaches. It has been estimated that ninety percent of all headaches are muscular-tension related. Pressure from tension increases pressure on the greater occipital nerve and the occipital arteries resulting in a reduced blood supply which has been shown to be a contributing factor in headache pain. In the past, efforts have been made to fabricate massage type devices to reduce or eliminate the causes of such headaches. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,771 discloses a pillow having a pair of hemispherically shaped projections in an upper surface. However, the device cannot be used to provide both pressure and temperature stimulation.